Training
by HidingBehindASmile
Summary: Oneshot. Taz hates the rain. So when things go wrong during training, you can be sure Up will be there to support her. Or just make fun of her.


**A/N – Here's another oneshot. (Now, whenever I read the word oneshot I launch into the opening number of HMB, just thought I'd put that out there…) It's basically my form of procrastination at the moment but I find it fun, so I guess that counts for something. On another note, I apologise for my inability to name things. I'm just no good at this so it usually ends up being a single word which is vaguely related. Sorry. **

**Disclaimer – It's not mine. Well, this is. But, y'know. Starship isn't.**

Taz squelched through the mud of the assault course, scowling viciously. She hated the rain. It just made you cold and wet and made things much harder to do. She glanced back at the other recruits who were dragging themselves slowly through the mud, most of them bright red and gasping for breath. The assault course was hard, sure, but it wasn't _that_ hard. On a fine day she could get around the kilometre course in less than five minutes, an impressive feat considering the treacherous obstacles that filled it. In the rain, however, it took more like ten minutes. Ten minutes of pain and suffering in the freezing cold.

She reached the final straight and breathed a sigh of relief. The others still had a lap and a half to go; she had overtaken them in the fourth lap of their ten. She lifted up the soggy net and pulled herself underneath, squeezing her eyes shut and using touch to guide herself rather than risk getting mud in her eyes. As she reached the end of the net, she pulled herself upright and walked onto the wooden platform where a rope dangled promisingly. This was it. One swing across a pool of water and that was it, it would be over. She grasped the rope tightly and took a running jump.

The rope was more slippery than she had anticipated and with a startled yell she plunged into the water below her. Choking on the stagnant water she had just swallowed, Taz struggled to the surface, gasping for air. She thrashed around in the water for a few moments before managing to get a grip and swim over to the edge of the muddy pool of water. Pulling herself up the steep side of the pool, Taz looked around anxiously.

All the other rangers were still slogging away slowly at the course, unaware of Taz's tumble into the water. She flicked her hair out of her face and felt relief spread over her; nobody saw it happen, so nobody could tease her about it.

However, as she stumbled across the finishing line, Taz caught sight of Up, who had been sitting inside the hut, watching the exercise take place. He was roaring with laughter and even through the rain spattered window she was sure she could see tears of mirth rolling down his cheeks. She stalked over to the small building, scowling and muttering to herself, pausing for a second before finally pushing open the door.

"Decided it was time for a bath?" Up teased after he had finally gained control of his laughter, as Taz reached the shelves of towels, pulling one off roughly. "Just because there's not a bathroom attached to your room here doesn't mean they don't exist. You don't have to resort to taking a dip in there."

Taz ignored him and shook her head, the water spraying across the room, some droplets landing on Up's face.

"It's like you're a little puppy," Up smiled as he wiped his face before pulling a mockingly serious face as she shot him a deathly glare.

"A Rottweiler puppy?" Up pondered and Taz's head flicked around angrily.

"What?" Up protested with a smirk. "It's not like I called you a pug!"

Taz spun around, her face initially angry before a grin slipped out. "That title belongs to the Commander," she smirked, screwing her face up and imitating the unfortunate waddle-like walk of their Commander.

Up snorted, laughing at the young girl's act as she continued with her show. The door behind her opened slowly and the Commander waddled in slowly. Up immediately straightened his face, but Taz didn't notice and continued.

Finally it dawned upon her that the room had gone quiet and she turned slowly, straightening up instinctively as she caught sight of the Commander. She fixed him with a glare but he looked straight back, his raised eyebrows an indication he knew _exactly_ what she had been doing.

"You seem quite energetic, recruit," he drawled. "Perhaps another five laps would do you good." Taz flung her towel violently to the floor and was about to throw a punch at the wall when Up chipped in.

"It wasn't her fault sir," he started but the Commander cut him off.

"Maybe you would like to join her, Lieutenant." His tone was harsh and demanding and Up pulled himself to his feet without any objection. He nodded to the Commander as he left the small building, dragging Taz, who looked as though she was seriously considering disembowelling the commander, with him.

"Jou didn't have to say that," she muttered quietly as they jogged around the first portion of the course.

"Of course I did," Up said softly, before adding with a smirk, "I didn't want to miss you falling in the water again."

Taz stuck her leg out and Up fell face first into the mud. He pulled himself up, wiping mud from his face, and looked at her accusingly.

"Jou really should be more careful," she smirked. "De mud is quite slippery, jou know."


End file.
